Dog Days of Summer
by Arcane Iridescence
Summary: "But it was also Yuri's fault that he had been like that, and had taken so long to finish. The warmth had long since cooled, and he knew for a fact that there was nothing but air touching his skin, but the feeling remained the same." AU Fluri, for the 30-day otp challenge. Repede plays matchmaker. Interconnected one-shots leading up to the last chapter. Rating subject to change.


**30-day OTP challenge**

* * *

Dog Days of Summer

Day 1: Holding Hands

Flynn sighed and stretched, his hands high above his head, the most movement he'd had for the past four hours. He had tried to get out earlier, but for some reason, found himself distracted, unable to concentrate on his exam. Something that was so unlike him that he was sure Yuri would check his temperature if he found out.

But it was also Yuri's fault that he had been like that, and had taken so long to finish. Because the tingling in his hand was still there. The warmth had long since cooled, and he knew for a fact that there was nothing but air touching his skin, but the fact remained the same. He tried to understand it, to rationalize it, but found the more he thought about it, the more confusing it became.

He decided he didn't want Yuri holding his hand again if it led him this far into distraction. At the very least, until his last exam was finished. He only had the one left to go, in the one class he had with the dark haired man. Distraction by Yuri wasn't something he was concerned about. Only the distraction by the tingling in his hand. Yuri had his exam to focus on, but the tingling was there just to be there, with no concrete reason other than it just _was_.

Another sigh passed his lips as he made his way toward the building his exam would be held in. Attached to it was a library where he was meeting with the man in question to go over the notes he had lent him. A little review was better than doubting. Stepping into the red sand-stone building, he felt his body relax as the cold air of the building cooled his heated skin, relieving him of the summer heat. Glancing around as he stepped into the book-lined spaced, he searched for the familiar sight of long hair. It was easy enough to pick him out among the girls, as they styled theirs. His stride was quick and long as he slipped into one of the isles, scanning the spines of the thick books until he found what he was looking for. He breathed a relived sound as he pulled it down and carried it to the table where Yuri sat, bent over it as he scribbled something into a Five-Star notebook, his other hand trailing a finger down the page of another.

Flynn pulled a wooden chair from the desk and sat silently, placing his book on the table and his bag on the floor. He pulled his glasses from it and slipped them on before cracking open the textbook, flipping through the pages until he found the chapter he was searching for. They stayed like the for almost twenty minutes, the only sound being the furious scribble of Yuri's pen, the flipping pages from the both of them as well as the other occupants of the library, and the muted chatter around them.

After he was done reading, Flynn closed the book and rested his chin on his palm, staring out the window as he thought about what he had just read, mentally applying them to potential questions on his next exam, all the while wondering how he could have answered ones on the previous one any differently. It was better if he hadn't on most of them, otherwise it would subtract from the main point of his answer. But there was one he knew he could have worded differently.

He frowned, tapping the pads of his fingers on the table, going over how he did answer, and how he should have answered. But it was too late now and there was no use bothering about it now. The rest had been fine, so he knew that one, at least, wouldn't affect him in any major way. With this, his fingers stilled and he returned his thoughts to the next exam, rewording the textbook facts in a way that kept them understandable. He had already needed to deal with an issue about his professor thinking he had cheated.

A warm hand slid over his own and his thoughts of exams were put on the backburner. Sliding his gaze over, he stared at the hand covering his own, blinking before looking up to black. He raised an eyebrow, ignoring the renewed force of the tingling in his hand.

Yuri's lips quirked into a smirk. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking too hard."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

He flicked his wrist, knocking Yuri's hand off his own and huffed. "Liar."

"Then why are you frowning? You're going to give yourself wrinkles if you keep making that face."

"I'm not making a face," Flynn replied stiffly, rubbing at the spot between his eyebrows. Or maybe he was.

Yuri just shook his head and looked down at the notebooks in front of him. "If you say so."

"I do."

Yuri made a noise in his throat and Flynn knew he had returned his attention fully to the notes, his eyes scanning for his place.

"If you hadn't waited until the last minute, you wouldn't be so rushed."

Yuri shrugged. "As long as I get it done, right?"

"Always the hard way with you."

Yuri glanced up. "Not that you were complaining the other night."

Flynn knew he had walked into that one. "Is that what you were doing? I hardly noticed."

"Well, I didn't imagine you begging for more."

The blonde shrugged, his eyebrow twitching once. "I must have been talking in my sleep."

"You have some pretty kinky dreams, Scifo."

"Jealous they don't involve you?"

Yuri leaned across the table, his eyes narrowed. "And if I say yes?"

"I'd recommend you get checked out for having fantasies about your roommate."

The other man leaned away. "Who says they're about my roommate?"

"Then that's fine."

Yuri chuckled lightly and pulled out his phone. He flashed it at Flynn and the blonde immediately put his glasses away and stood. Slinging he bag over his shoulder, he walked to the shelf where he had gotten his book and placed it back on the shelf before striding to the entrance, waiting only a moment before his partner joined him. Together, they made their way down the hall, slipping in with the rest of the students making their way around the school.

Flynn's fingers twitched as he felt Yuri press their palms together, his shoulder brushing his. He pulled his hand away, but the damage was done. The tingling made him clench his hand into a fist, nails scratching his palm in an attempt to ease the feeling. It did nothing. If anything, it only worsened.

Yuri cast him a look but made no move to take his hand back. But Flynn didn't move away, their shoulders still brushing as they walked, and Yuri kept close.

When they got to their class, they separated, seating themselves across the room. The three hour exam began, Flynn forcing himself to focus despite his brain's need to give all its attention to his hand.

The only thing his hand should have been involved with was writing down his answers.

He didn't look up, but he knew that Yuri had finished first. It was a half an hour later when Flynn was able to join him in their on-campus apartment. He stepped inside and breathed deeply, kicking off his shoes and following his nose to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, he smiled at Yuri before dropping his bag at the table. Taking a seat on the couch, he closed his eyes, waiting for his partner to finish dinner. He breathed slowly, letting his body relax and his mind drift off into a light slumber. He was brought out of it some time later when he felt a weight on his lap and breath on ghost over his ear. Keeping his eyes closed, he turned his head, lips brushing across Yuri's cheek.

He felt a hand take his, but didn't pull away this time. There was no need. Yuri pressed a smirk to his temple, drawing a sigh from the blonde. Sighing, he intertwined his fingers with the other man's, the tingling spreading up with arm and through his veins through the rest of his body.

"Oh, seeing as you didn't want to wake up earlier, I ate without you."

"Ass."

Yuri laughed and removed himself from Flynn's lap. "You know you love me."

**Some will be long, some not. But all have to do with the others, leading up to the last. Review please.**


End file.
